Cold as ice
by Straw Heart
Summary: Ella no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo. Él había estado siempre allí, desde antes de que comprendiera su propio nombre.


Amo esta pareja. En serio. Es mi pareja Crossover favorita de TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, aunque nunca había pensado en hacer algo sobre ellos. Ni idea de porque lo hago ahora, pero bueno :3

.

**Summary:** Ella no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo. Él había estado siempre allí, desde antes de que comprendiera su propio nombre.

**Pareja:** Elsa y Jack Frost.

**Palabras:** 2, 244.

**Disclaimer:** Ni **Frozen** ni **Rise of the guardians** me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Disney y DreamWorks.

**Advertencias:** OOC.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Cold as ice**

**.**

**Es verdad, fui hecha para ti**

**.**

Ella no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo.

Él había estado siempre allí, desde antes de que comprendiera su propio nombre. Nunca necesito introducciones, o que alguien se lo presentara formalmente —y nunca nadie lo hizo; la magia de él, que la rodeaba cada invierno era palpable, sólida, tan real como su existencia, era más que suficiente introducción. La llenaba en su interior y la hacía sentir menos sola en un reino de personas que no podían comprender el poder que cargaba con ella.

Elsa también creyó verlo, muchas veces durante su infancia. A veces una sombra, o un reflejo en el agua parado detrás de ella. Si cerraba sus ojos y prestaba mucha atención, estaba segura que escuchaba un nombre en los susurros de la helada brisa de invierno, palabras que ella no era capaz de comprender y de todas maneras guardaba muy cerca de su corazón. También aparecía cuando dormía, burlándose de ella al no dejarse ver claramente ni siquiera en sus sueños; siempre había algo que lo ocultaba, o la despertaba antes de que pudiera verlo. Y aun así, Elsa estuvo segura que todo el tiempo era real, aunque nunca pudo comprobar que realmente estuviera allí.

— Estas loca — había dicho Anna entre risas infantiles la única vez que trato de compartir a su amigo con su hermana.

Elsa se había sonrojado y decidió no volver a mencionarlo, adoptándolo entonces como parte de su propiedad.

Su presencia estaba siempre constante al menos en el fondo de su mente. En ocasiones pensaba que quizá estaba loca, o delirante, pero le gustaba demasiado como para importarle. Extraño como fuera, él fue su primer amor —de la infancia, el más puro según Anna— él jugaba con ella todo el tiempo, sacándole risas al enredarla en suave nieve que caía a su alrededor y tirando de su pelo juguetonamente con corrientes heladas que hacían cosquillas al tocar su piel.

Los años corrían y nunca había podido encontrarse frente a frente con el muchacho que lo creaba todo. Pero Elsa creía en él.

Entonces, una noche golpeo a Anna con su hielo accidentalmente y todo comenzó a desmoronarse en su mundo. Elsa nunca tuvo tanto miedo, como cuando su hermana casi murió por culpa de su magia, y eso fue lo que lo quebró todo.

Tener que esconderse de una de las personas que más quería en el mundo, aislarse de quienes la rodeaban hasta el punto de ya no poder _tocar_ físicamente a nadie, el miedo velado que estaba en los ojos de sus padres al mirarla, todo comenzaba a matarla, helando su corazón y directamente a su alma. Él también la dejo lentamente, y eso probablemente era lo peor —ni siquiera el delirio de su mente infantil podía estar con ella.

Dolía demasiado. Mientras más se encerraba en sí misma, en un intento de protegerse a ella y a los demás del hielo de sus poderes, más dejaba de verlo, hasta que simplemente desapareció de su realidad y solo venia en sueños, una figura borrosa que le inspiraba algo de consuelo, pero no lo suficiente.

La muerte de sus padres fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Sentada en el piso de su congelada habitación, juro que casi pudo sentir unos brazos rodeándola —fuertes corrientes de aire helado cortando atraves de las que creaban sus malditos poderes, que parecían abrazarla con fuerza. No era suficiente. Elsa no podía apoyarse en algo que no existía.

La voz en el viento seguía llamándola, tratando de atraer su atención, pero la princesa se llevo las manos a los oídos.

La nieve golpeaba a su alrededor, se agitaba de un lado a otro, y Elsa cerro sus ojos, convenciéndose que eran solo sus poderes descontrolados.

Cuando finalmente cayó dormida, él no volvió a sus sueños.

.

.

Elsa se quedo muy quieta, mirando su helada y maravillosa creación de hielo con una burbujeante sensación de poder absoluto corriendo por sus venas. Hasta ese momento, ella realmente nunca supo lo que podía hacer en realidad. Era tan irreal, tan increíble, que tuvo que parpadear una, dos, tres veces para asegurarse de que todo seguía allí una vez que abriera sus ojos.

Su palacio de hielo continuaba estando allí cada una de las veces que sus ojos se abrían.

— No volveré jamás — aseguro tercamente al silencio.

Las paredes de fino hielo le devolvieron solo su reflejo y ella juro que podría llorar de la emoción. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía escucharlo en sus oídos.

— Por fin, soy libre.

Espero alguna replica —_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, niña buena tu siempre debes ser, no has de abrir tu corazón_— algo que la ordenara a tomar su corona de vuelta y volver a su reino, pero nada llegaba y Elsa estuvo finalmente segura que era cierto. La risa de enloquecida dicha que salió de su garganta lleno las habitaciones del palacio, mientras la reina comenzaba a girar en el centro del salón principal con sus brazos abiertos de par en par para abrazar la sensación, no sabiendo realmente que hacer con ella misma, su vestido de hielo bailando a su alrededor.

Su voz corto los gritos del viento — ¡SOY LIBRE!

Estaba completamente sola, pero libre.

Por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver una figura —un hombre joven más alto que ella, delgado, sujetando un bastón de madera— pero se aseguro a sí misma que estaba alucinando — Estoy sola — dijo, subiendo las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones. No había nadie que la mirara con pena o preocupación.

Más adelante, Elsa llamaría a ese momento "La calma antes de la tormenta".

.

.

Lo siguiente fue como un torbellino y aun días después de que terminara, Elsa no estaba muy segura de cómo paso, los eventos habían sido demasiado rápidos y borrosos. Anna, el tonto de su novio, un hechizo que debía deshacer, cadenas atrapándola, encerrándola, y frio. Tanto frio. Arendelle estaba tan helado, que la Reina de las nieves solo podía apreciar la ironía de sentir que ese hielo parecía entrar en su alma.

Mientras esperaba en su habitación a que el príncipe Hans —como se llamaba el tonto que le gustaba a Anna, recordó por fin— llegara, toda la situación pareció golpearla por fin, cortando sus recién descubiertas alas.

Elsa no lo pudo evitar —lloro. Lloro como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de sus padres. Y como siempre, la habitación pareció helarse aun más, el invierno que accidentalmente había invocado en su reino volviéndose aun más crudo y despiadado.

— Sola, tan sola — murmuro, tratando de abrazarse a sí misma a pesar de las cadenas.

Iban a matarla —¿Lo harían?

Iban a liberarla y desterrarla —¿Lo harían?

Elsa no sabía que opción sería mejor en ese momento. Comenzaba a inclinarse por la primera.

_CHASK!_

El chasquido resonó en el calabozo donde la mantenían, seguido del golpe que hicieron las esposas al caer abiertas en el suelo de madera, apenas amortiguado por la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo.

La reina dejo de llorar de golpe por la sorpresa y se quedo muy quieta, mirando sus manos repentinamente libres con sus ojos azules muy abiertos de la incredulidad. Cuando los cristales de la ventana se quebraron, sin que aparentemente nadie los hubiera roto, solo pudo mirar con mucha más sorpresa.

— ¡Vete! —alguien grito en su oído. La voz de un hombre, que ella creía ya haber escuchado antes.

Y así lo hizo. Se alzo del suelo, sintiendo unas manos invisibles ayudándola a ponerse de pie, y escapo por la ventana.

Más tarde, esa misma voz le murmuro al oído el secreto para romper el hechizo que había dejado caer sobre su reino accidentalmente.

— Amor, Elsa. Es amor lo que necesitas.

Elsa alzo entonces sus manos y rompió el hechizo, escuchando a toda la gente vitorearla a ella y a Anna por ver el verano de vuelta en Arendelle. Mientras la celebración comenzaba y los villanos eran castigados, Elsa no pudo dejar el pensamiento que rondaba en el fondo de su mente durante todo el tiempo, su corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza contra su pecho.

'_Es real. Él es real_'

.

.

Pensó que alguien la miraba, así que tomo aire, armándose de valor, y trató — ¿Eres real?

Elsa miro a su jardín, esperando algún indicio que le indicara que estaba allí con ella.

— Has sido real durante todo este tiempo, ¿No es así? — intento de nuevo.

La temperatura comenzó a bajar, o eso le pareció a ella. Elsa tomo aire una vez más, lamiéndose los labios con cierto nerviosismo. Repentinamente se sentía idiota haciendo eso, estando en el jardín de su palacio hablando con alguien que ella estaba convencida que estaba allí, pero que aun así todavía existía la posibilidad de que fuera producto de su perturbada mente.

Sus ojos cayeron al suelo, de pronto se sentía decaída por el pensamiento negativo.

Era en esos momentos que deseaba ser como Anna —la dulce, crédula y esperanzada Anna, ella probablemente nunca flaquearía en su convicción. También pensó que debería hacer como Anna, buscarse un príncipe —bueno, príncipe no, ese no había resultado bien; pero si un hombre bueno y decente como Kristoff— o alguien para establecer una relación real, en lugar de seguir colgada de alguien que nunca había visto realmente y podría o no ser real.

Pero aun así, se quedo donde estaba, esperando una respuesta, la esperanza llenando su corazón.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no habías venido a mí antes? Yo te necesite, por un momento incluso dude de… — su voz fue desapareciendo. Hombre, eso sí que era difícil. Pero debía continuar — Te amaba, ¿Sabes? O al menos creía hacerlo cuando era niña. Antes de que mis padres murieran y tu desaparecieras de mi lado.

Conteniendo el viejo impulso de gritar y correr a su habitación para encerrarse de nuevo de sus problemas, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, como si eso lo fuera a hacer más sencillo.

— Siempre supe que eras real.

El viento comenzó a golpear el jardín con fuerza, pareciendo jalar su capa para llamar su atención. Erza mantuvo sus ojos muy cerrados.

— Y te fuiste — recrimino — Con todos los demás.

_¡No!_ Parecía gritar el viento.

— ¡Sí! — su voz pareció quebrarse — Yo me quede sola, porque nadie más podía acercarse.

_Elsa, yo estaba allí._

— ¡No es cierto!

Una mano —fría, tan fría— se poso suavemente en su hombro, llamando finalmente su atención.

Elsa abrió sus ojos de manera lenta, temerosa de lo que podría encontrarse, encontrándose directamente con un par de pupilas azules de que devolvieron la mirada. Su boca casi cae abierta de la sorpresa, mientras su corazón pareció dar un vuelco en su pecho, sus manos repentinamente temblorosas.

— Estaba allí — aseguro él.

Oh Dios. Era real.

— No te vi.

— No podías verme — coincidió, una pequeña sonrisa comenzando a formarse en sus labios — Pero siempre estuve allí.

Un silencio incrédulo, antes de que todo se procesara finalmente en la mente de Elsa.

— Eres real.

Un lento asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras la sonrisa se volvía más grande.

Elsa alzo una de sus manos temblorosas, acercándola dubitativamente a su rostro y acunando su mejilla con suavidad, casi como si esperara que se desvaneciera bajo su tacto. No lo hizo. Él cerró sus ojos un momento, poniendo su propia mano más grande sobre la de ella.

Era tan frio, y al mismo tiempo cálido, que Elsa quiso gritar, de emoción, terror y sorpresa. Pero no lo hizo, porque él la miro de nuevo y ella casi olvido como respirar, su corazón pareciendo que iba a entrar en paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

— Real.

— Si.

La reina curvo sus labios en la sonrisa más hermosa, soltando una fuerte carcajada de dicha. No pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza, aun cuando técnicamente acababa de conocerlo, la emoción controlando todas las reacciones de Elsa — ¡Eres verdaderamente real, no estaba loca!

Elsa iba a decir algo más, probablemente igual de elocuente, cuando sintió su mano abandonar su mano para tomarla de la barbilla y posar un beso en los labios, callándola efectivamente. Su mano libre paso a tomarla de la cintura, y sus propios brazos se aferraron a su cuello con más fuerza. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se dejaba perder en el inesperado acto.

Era justo lo que ella siempre había soñado que sería cuando era más niña. Helado, pero calentando su interior de alguna manera, y lo suficientemente dulce como para agradarle, haciendo que su corazón latiera emocionado en su pecho, pero sin llegar a empalagar al nivel de Anna. Los labios de él eran tan suaves al moverse encima de los de ella, y por un momento solo dejo que su cerebro se apagara, disfrutando inmensamente una sensación que nunca pensó que realmente experimentaría. Y de alguna manera, todo eso era tan perfecto que era irreal. Mágico, estuvo segura.

Ella se separo cuando sintió que le faltaba el aliento, sus ojos todavía cerrados. Sintió su frente recargarse en la suya, sus narices rozándose.

Supo en ese momento que seguía enamorada de él, pero ya no de esa manera ilusionada e infantil que tenía a los diez años. O tal vez sí. No estaba segura. Su corazón no dejaba de latir y una densa nube de alegría nublaba sus pensamientos.

— Dime tu nombre — pidió, como había hecho tantas veces se niña.

Y finalmente, escucho su respuesta.

— Jack Frost.

.

.

.

* * *

No sé que fue eso, pero no planeaba hacer que se besaran. ¡O sea, acaban de encontrarse y es demasiado Disney para mi gusto! Pero bah, ya lo he escrito, y como que me gusto. Así que se queda.

Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.

¡Dejen reviews!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
